


The Great Oak

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [4]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Prompt Fill, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: During a family visit, Donald attempts to prove to Sebastian that he really can climb the tree outside of his childhood home.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 4: 'He was willing to back up the claim that he could climb that tree'





	The Great Oak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Not much to say about this one folks (other than try and spot the musical reference)
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to find out what this whole PoPS thing is about copy this into your search bar and start watching today: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Outside of Donald's house, in the middle of the street, was a seemingly random patch of green. It was a tiny little grove that thrived against all odds and in the very centre stood a tall, proud oak. It had been growing there for generations, withstanding hundreds if not thousands of storms, and created a perfect natural playground for the children of the neighbourhood, including Donald himself. He used to be able to scale it with ease providing he had his inhaler in the pocket. As a small boy, he would spend hours swinging from branch to branch like a monkey, climbing to what felt like the heavens. As an adult, he used his former climbing abilities for bragging rights. Of course, he never thought he'd have to prove their existence. 

He hadn't thought anything of it when Sebastian offered to tag along on a family visit. She was constantly curious about people's lives and the idea of going back home made him nervous. While nobody was too bothered by his powers they sure liked to ask questions. Having someone to answer them for him seemed very appealing. Yet, as he stood at the base of the great oak being coaxed up, he began to regret his decision. 

"You said you could climb it" Sebastian reminded him. He'd said it twenty-six times since they'd met, she'd kept a tally, and he was eager to see his skills in action.

"I could. When I was twelve" that was the age he stopped climbing. He'd tripped once. It had been chucking it down with rain and he really shouldn't have been playing outside at all. His foot had slipped and he'd crashed to the ground causing him to break his arm. He never went near it again. 

"So why can't you now?" She prompted. Donald stared up at the branches he could barely reach. He could barely remember how he'd managed to get up there all those years ago. It wasn't like he was a tall child. He was pretty sure he had to rest his bike up against the trunk and stand up on the seat and even then he had to jump.

"...Can you give me a boost?" He asked. There was no point resisting. He was ending up in that tree at some point in the trip whether he liked it or not, he may as well get it over with.  
Sebastian crouched down and intertwined her fingers. Donald hopped up and allowed himself to essentially launched into the air. He grabbed the bottom branch, pulled himself up, and perched himself uncomfortably as low to the ground as possible. "There. Are you happy?"

"Dude you didn't climb that. I got you up there" Sebastian laughed.

"Well that's all you're going to get" he replied stubbornly. 

"I don't think you can do it" Sebastian crossed her arms mockingly. 

"I just..." Donald protested before letting out a defeated groan. He stumbled to his feet, precariously balancing on the thin piece of wood. He forced himself towards the sky, one branch after another until his head poked through the leaves. Sunlight streamed down on his face and he took a moment to catch his breath. Even without asthma the climb was a struggle. How he used to manage it he would never know. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes" Sebastian called up. 

"Do you want to give it a try?" He asked hopefully. 

"Not really"

"Alright fine. Could you help me down though?" He felt fine when the words came out of his mouth. However, as an evil grin spread across Sebastian's face, he couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness. "Sebastian...Sebastian where are you going?" He panicked as he watched turn and walk away, giggling as she went.


End file.
